


The Brothers Jones Go Home

by AnnaAmell



Series: Saving Killian Jones and His Brother [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Gen, casting spoilers for 5b, post Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAmell/pseuds/AnnaAmell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the next installment in the ‘verse that I’m calling “Saving Killian Jones and His Brother.”  The previous installments in this series are: Saving My Friend’s Pirate…and His Brother, Liam Jones Misses His Little Brother, and my shorter outtake The “Awkward” Meeting of Milah Jones and Emma Swan.  The series is also available on Tumblr.</p><p>This will be the first multi-chapter fic in the series and will focus on Killian and Liam and what it means to be home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1:  Liam Jones (first impressions)

Liam Jones is proud of his little brother, and it’s a feeling he’s sorely missed. Although feelings of any kind were muted to a fairly high degree in the Underworld, presumably to make the population less given to revolt, Liam clung to his love (and worry) for his brother with all of the stubbornness that had gotten him and Killian out of their poor excuse for a childhood alive and relatively intact. However, over the centuries of ferreting out increasingly distressing accounts of his brother’s activities from the dead who had encountered him in life, Liam must grudgingly admit that worry and fear for his brother’s soul had almost completely replaced pride. He was not even sure how to go about being proud of the dread villain Captain Hook–though loving him was still as easy as breathing. However, looking at his dear little brother now, Liam knows that he can certainly be proud of the man–the hero–Killian Jones has once again become.

Liam is currently squashed into a booth in an establishment called “Granny’s,” presided over by a worthy lady that is apparently the matriarch herself. The wall buttresses him on one side and Killian’s strong shoulder on the other; and he knows that the weight of centuries of worry and repressed emotions will hit him soon enough, but just for this moment, he is completely content. For his part, Killian has his other arm tightly around Emma, holding her indecorously close, not that the lass seems to mind–quite the contrary really if her absolutely radiant expression is anything to go by. No one else has raised any objection, well, except for her royal father; but as he had done so with a grin and a hand clasped tightly to Liam’s little brother’s shoulder, Liam assumes that he has already given them his blessing. And Liam is certainly not going to be making any objection about their breach of propriety, not when Killian’s gaze keeps jumping almost compulsively from Emma to Liam to Henry (on the other bench directly opposite), almost as though he’s afraid they will disappear when he is not looking. The time will come for teasing (and for discovering the rules of this new place); but right now, he does not want to do or say anything that might dampen the utter joy in Killian’s eyes. Instead, just for this moment Liam allows himself to bask in the novel feeling of being surrounded by family–of the novelty of feeling much of anything at all besides worry–and to reflect on the whirlwind of events which brought him–brought them–to this place.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
After the Lady Regina’s rather dramatic defeat of the Dark One–the look on the face of the monster who maimed and tortured his little brother and who murdered Milah (he will miss their talks, that is certain)–as they left him behind in the Underworld with Hades is one that makes a quiet flame of satisfaction burn within him even now–the motley group of heroes made their way to the River and the waiting boatman. Despite his nascent fear that this was all too easy–that Hades would appear to reclaim his property–that Killian would lose yet another happy ending–that he would lose his little brother again–they were allowed to board the vessel unmolested with only the warning that they not look back. That was no problem as he certainly had to wish to see that forsaken place again, and the rest of the group seemed to be of like mind. His little brother and his lady love did not seem to have plans to look away from each other any time soon, in any event; and the firm grip Killian had on his arm–Emma having taken his hook (oh, little brother!) in her grasp–made Liam’s choice to look forward (in more ways than one) all the simpler.

They alighted from the dismal craft in what seemed to be a small, ill-lit park shrouded in a darkness he vaguely remembered being what night looked like (the Underworld had consisted only of an unchanging, dismally gray daylight that never ended–that neither waxed nor waned). He had a moment of disquiet as his boots touched the real ground for the first time in centuries–surely his corporeal body was long gone–as he feared this was all some elaborate dream his mind had concocted in a last ditch attempt to stay sane–and a moment of terror that this would not work. However, nothing happened. Well, nothing except Killian letting out a hoarse cry and wrapping Liam and Emma in a crushing embrace. Still holding onto them both, Killian accepted a passionate kiss from Emma as Henry wriggled his way into the hug. Liam simply closed his eyes, breathed in his brother and held on. He did not even realize he was weeping until a worried Killian asked if he was all right. Looking into the concerned face of his family, it was the easiest thing in the world to grin (when was the last time he had done so?) and reply that he was merely happy (as if happiness was not something he had been nearly without for nigh unto three hundred years!). 

After a short discussion regarding logistics, the group of heroes decided to split up briefly before reconvening at “Granny’s.” The Lady Regina and Robin (who seems to be her “young man”) poofed off briskly in a cloud of purple smoke to collect “the kids” from the protective custody of the local group of fairies, while Emma’s very young looking parents solemnly volunteered to let a lass by the name of Belle know what had happened. At his inquisitive look, Emma explained that Belle was the Dark One’s love who thought he had given up his dark ways–quite the awkward situation it would seem. Liam supposed that he should feel some guilt for being the beneficiary of the loss of the unknown lass’s happy ending, but the emotion…just would not come. He could not help but be glad to be here with his little brother, and he felt no sorrow at Killian’s Crocodile getting what he deserves. While the others were thus occupied, Emma and Henry lead he and Killian on the short walk to this Granny’s. Emma still had not let go of his brother; and for his part, Killian’s grip on Liam’s arm remained firm indeed. With the enviable energy of youth, young Henry flitted about the group–sometimes at his mother’s side, sometimes walking backwards in front of the small group, sometimes walking next to Liam, always chattering a mile a minute and rarely looking away from Killian.

Granny’s was…brightly lit. After so long in a permanent gloom, Liam found it to be quite a shock to his senses, but the overall effect was not altogether unpleasant. Emma sent Henry around the back to fetch the proprietress, and introductions were accomplished in good time–after she had her fill of hugging his brother. It seemed that his brother had truly found a home amongst these people, and the thought filled Liam’s heart with an unfamiliar feeling of warmth. They were installed in a cozy booth, made all the more cozy by Killian’s refusal to be separated–even by the width of a table–from either him or Emma. Henry posted himself on the other side of that table with every indication that he was settling in for the long haul. In short order Liam was introduced to the culinary delights of hot chocolate (raising an eyebrow, but not complaining when Killian laced the mugs of the three adults with rum) and some fried concoction called onion rings. Emma’s eyes got misty when she saw the food; and Liam would have thought he was intruding on a private moment if she and Henry were not taking such pains to genuinely smile at him and include him in the conversation–whenever they could tear their eyes away from Killian. 

Soon enough, Lady Regina and Robin returned in another poof of purple smoke with two infants and a young boy in tow. The oldest of the babies was deposited, in some manner of bassinet, on Henry’s side of the table, and Liam was introduced to Emma’s brother, whom Henry referred to as his “other uncle,” a sentiment which caused that warmth in his heart to grow. Some time passed in light conversation (by unspoken agreement it seemed that they had decided to table any serious topics until a later time), but eventually Emma’s parents arrived looking a bit more ragged than when they left. Lady Mary Margaret instantly slid into the booth next to Henry, and turned a weary smile on Emma and Killian, before turning her attention to her son. Her husband paused by Emma’s side for a moment before dropping a kiss on her head and clasping a hand to Killian’s shoulder. His happy tone belied his gruff comment on their closeness. Still clasping Killian’s shoulder, he asked how Liam was finding Storybrooke thus far. Smiling slightly, Liam reminded him that he had not had the chance to explore the environs properly, but he believed that he was going to like it just fine–at this last Liam could not help but glance at his little brother. David smiled warmly, also looking at Killian, before joining his wife and Henry on the other side of the booth. Despite the small numbers and weariness, a festive–if muted–atmosphere prevailed. Henry solemnly assuring Liam that there would be a “real” party soon to welcome Killian and him home. For his part, Liam was content to bask in the sound of friendly voices–and the feel of his little brother next to him….  
\----------------------------------------------------  
Liam comes back to himself with a start some time later to the sensation of a hand on shoulder, shaking gently. Confused, he looks up to find Killian standing beside the booth, smiling gently at him–Emma at his side once again holding his hook. His little brother teases him almost shyly–while scratching behind his ear–about falling asleep (he had forgotten what that felt like for the dead do not sleep) and asks quietly if he’s ready to go home. Liam can think of no better answer than to take his brother’s hand and allow him to pull him out of the booth and to his feet. 

He looks for Henry and finds him by the counter where he is apparently saying his farewells to Lady Regina. Emma seems to follow his gaze and almost nervously clears her throat. He has the feeling that, if she were willing to let go of his brother, she might be nervously wringing her hands together. She tells him that she knows he must be looking forward to a real bed, but she wonders if he might be willing to forgo that–just for this evening. Henry, she explains, will be unlikely to take being separated from his newly returned…here she hesitates before deciding on the word…friend; and she wonders if he and Killian would mind camping out downstairs for the night so that no one need be separated. Liam looks at Emma with new understanding. He is sure that Henry is not the only one who is reluctant to be separated from Killian through all of the long watches of what remains of the night–the very thought has him moving, almost unconsciously closer to the man in question. He is equally sure that, regardless of questions of propriety, there is little chance of Emma having reason to worry about experiencing such a separation herself. This amazing, compassionate woman, who looks at his brother as if he is her world, has concocted this plan to bring comfort to Liam (a man she barely knows)–as well as to Killian and her son. He leaves her in suspense no longer–he has no wish for her to worry that he is offended in any way–and gives his assent. Henry joins them then, and they make their way out onto the darkened streets of Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2: Killian Jones (an abundance of riches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next installment in the ‘verse that I’m calling “Saving Killian Jones and His Brother.” The previous installments in this series are: Saving My Friend’s Pirate…and His Brother, Liam Jones Misses His Little Brother, and my shorter outtake The “Awkward” Meeting of Milah Jones and Emma Swan. The series is also available on Tumblr.
> 
> This chapter focuses on Killian’s perspective on coming home, with his brother at his side, and the woman he loves in his arms. Their family and friends are keeping something from them, but they can worry about that tomorrow.

Killian Jones feels as though he is being pulled in two, and he has never been happier in all the long years of his life. There is something ironic, he thinks, in the fact that this happiness comes on the dark boat (owned by Hades, no less!) that is taking them home (home!) to Storybrooke. His hand clutches his brother's arm, while on his left, Emma has tucked herself under that arm and has reached one hand up to claim his hook. Killian does not know which way to look and thinks he must look exceedingly foolish darting his head back and forth as though he is afraid (he is) they will vanish if he lets them out of his sight. He can practically hear Regina's eyes-roll. He does not care. The only other foci of his gaze is Henry, who has eschewed a proper seat and has claimed a space on the decking at his and Emma's feet. 

He is afraid that he is dreaming; and if it is so, he will do anything to keep from ever waking up. His Emma--his True Love--came to the Underworld (the Underworld, mind you!) to save him. He knew she would come--he told Liam (the thought makes his head swivel to check on his brother again) and Milah (his Milah!) and...maybe a...few others as much. He knew she would try, but the reality of the experience is something he could never have prepared himself for. He has known that she loves him--if he had any doubts about the depths of her affection, her refusal (even as the Dark One!) to let him die laid them to rest once and for all. But, as he is well aware, loving someone--being desperate to save them--and actually saving them are often two heartbreakingly different things. That she would forgive him for what he said (what he did!) as the Dark One still takes his breath away. That she would split her heart in half to save him terrifies and electrifies him all at once. The fact that more was required to actually get him out of Underworld in no way lessens the magnitude of what she has done for him. Although, the lengths that were required means that he owes Regina his life (and Liam!) as well. He is surprisingly content with that notion. Emma opened her heart to her family (to him!), and he is happy that he can still say he's yet to see her fail. Camelot and his death (ha!) can now safely be chalked up to a mere setback for the Savior. The thought leads him to plant a kiss on her once again golden curls, and her answering smile takes his breath away (as it always does).

The feeling (the fear!) that he must be dreaming does not abate and he curses the slow pace of this damnable boat! He almost cannot believe that is real. He is literally touching--is hemmed in by in fact--his brother and his Swan. They are going home--price paid--consequences...deferred...at least until the Crocodile finds his way back (the cockroach!). And he got to see his Milah again! He got to say a proper goodbye. Seeing her again--speaking with her--hugging her--looking into her eyes and seeing life instead of death--healed something in him that he had thought broken beyond all hope of repair. His limitless love for Emma does not negate the fact that he loved (loves her still--loves her always) Milah--his first True Love--until Emma, the only person other than Liam who had ever loved him. He knows that he and Emma will need to talk about it (more than they have at least), but she has already assured him (quietly, away from the others) that she understands. She even pulled him away from the group for a moment to where she had asked Milah to wait so that they could say their farewells in private. He will miss Milah--he will always miss her--but he has hope now that she will find happiness and peace in the act of mending her relationship with Bae. She assured Killian that it was so, and he knows better than to doubt her determination and strength. He sees much of her in her grandson, and the thought causes him to bestow a smile on the boy seated at his feet--a smile that is happily returned.

Finally (finally!) the boat lands them back in the park in Storybrooke...the one where he died--where he made Emma kill him (so, so sorry, Love!). He follows Emma (who has yet to let go of his hook) out of the vessel, turning (even though he still has a grip on his arm) to make sure that Liam is following. He barely even notices that they are walking on water. He holds his breath as their boots--his and Liam's--hit the soil. If this is a trick--if Hades means to double cross them--this is where it will happen (it's what he would do). But...nothing untoward happens, and he cannot contain (nor does he truly want to) the shout of joy that leaves his lips as he pulls Emma and Liam to him. This is home, he thinks as Emma kisses him--as Liam pulls him closer--as Henry pushes his way into the hug. This is his happy ending (or perhaps that should be happy beginning, he thinks giddily). 

Liam's tears concern him, as does the surprise he can see in his eyes as he realizes he is crying. He is somewhat reassured when his big brother musters a smile and assures him that he is merely happy in a wondering tone of voice. Killian was not in the Underworld overlong--Emma and the others saw to that--but he was there long enough to notice that all but his strongest emotions were beginning to feel...muted. The sensation was not unlike being without his heart. Liam...persevered in that dismal place for centuries. It it understandable that being alive again (there's a phrase he'd never thought to have the chance to think!) will be a transition. He shall have to endeavor to be patient with his brother and to make every effort to ensure that he has every chance at happiness.

A quick conversation determines that Regina and Robin will collect the children from the fairies. Robin is eager to set off, and they soon disappear in a cloud of Regina's magic, leaving Dave and Mary Margaret staring after them wistfully. The Prince and Princess will, in turn, go to Belle and tell her of what transpired with the Crocodile (may he rot in that between place forever!). He does not envy them the unpleasant task; but Belle must be told, and they are the only ones that can do it. Emma was responsible for him being there (that's his fiery, blackmailing Swan!--he knew there is a little pirate in her!), and Regina actually did the deed, so to speak. Robin, of course would hear no ill of her and is therefore unsuited for the task. As for himself, he considers Belle a friend, but not even that friendship would be enough for Killian to successfully pretend to lament the death of the...man who killed Milah, cut off his hand, and sought to sacrifice Emma to recoup his own power as the Dark One. So, Prince Charming and Snow White set off to practice their skill at acting and diplomacy while he, Emma, and Henry escort his brother (his brother! he thinks giddily) to Granny's for some much needed sustenance.

The walk to Granny's is thankfully uneventful, save for the peculiarly wonderful experience to be walking this familiar path with Liam (brother!). They are soon ensconced in a booth, delayed only by the lovely lady's desire to bestow a welcome embrace on his dashing self. Killian soon finds himself, Emma, and Liam on one side by simple dint of his refusal to let go of either his big brother or his love. That this arrangement requires him to hold Emma particularly close to his side is merely a fringe benefit (at least, that is what he will tell Dave if asked). His brother is a warm weight on his other side. With Henry resolutely planted just across the table, joining His mother in talking to Liam, Killian feels like he can truly breath for the first time since Emma saved Regina by taking on the Power of the Dark One. He buries his face in Emma's hair--just for this moment, completely content. His moment is soon broken by the otherwise welcome arrival of the Lady Lucas, bearing onion rings and hot chocolate (with cinnamon, of course). Emma's eyes tear up, and she hides her face in his neck briefly--needing a moment of her own. He understands. This situation is worlds removed from where they were when they last attempted to share such a repast. Thankfully, introducing Liam to two of this world's culinary delights provides a much appreciated distraction. Liam's raised eyebrow when he takes the liberty of improving the adults' beverages with a splash of rum is a welcome sight indeed.

Eventually the others begin to arrive--first Regina and Robin, with the young lads and lass in tow. Their faces seem inappropriately somber, and young Roland is clinging to his father's neck with an almost panicked fervor (has the lad grown?). Emma's quiet query of what is wrong (now, she leaves unspoken, but Killian can hear it still and tightens his arm around her) is brushed off with a promise from Regina to tell her on the morrow. Perhaps Killian is not the only one who can hear the strain in his Emma's voice after all, as Regina softens her tone to assure her (them, really, because Killian is worried now as well) that it is not anything that they need worry about tonight--it will keep. Baby Neil, in his travel contraption, is duly placed on the table in front of Henry, and Killian is distracted from trying to determine what looks different about the wee lad by the need (and the pleasure!) to introduce him to Liam. Perhaps sensing Liam's confusion, or maybe just expecting it, Henry promises to show him his story book, and Emma chimes in with an impish (if slightly shy?) promise to make him a relationship chart so that he will know whom is related to (and has blood feuds with) whom. Killian is not sure these promises do much to alleviate his brother's (his brother!) confusion, and he notices that he seems even more weary than Killian feels. 

Liam rouses again, briefly, when Dave and Mary Margaret arrive and are promptly dragged into the back hall by Regina. Killian tenses and feels Emma do the same. They emerge looking like they are shaken and trying to hide it. They head for the booth, with Mary Margaret heading straight for her son with only a distracted smile for her daughter. Dave, on the other hand, comes to stand next to his daughter and clasps Killian's shoulder after dropping a kiss on her golden curls (is Dave's hand shaking?!). The prince is asking Liam about his impressions of Storybrooke, brief though his time here has been, and Killian's heart swells again, even as his pulse quickens in concern. In response to the looks he and Emma are giving him, Dave only smiles sadly and tells them that they'll talk tomorrow, before seating himself next to his wife and looking to his son. This is getting bloody ridiculous! It is...nice that they want to wait to spring the latest crisis on Emma (and himself, it would seem) until she has had a bit of rest from her trip to the Underworld, but his Swan is no bloody porcelain doll; and putting it off like this will only make her worry all the more. He feels Emma's sigh as though it was his own and presses a kiss to her cheek in commiseration. She opens her mouth to speak--no doubt to demand that someone tell them what is going on--when Granny interrupts...with burgers. 

Killian turns to Liam to explain this particular culinary creation, only to discover that his brother has dozed off. Smiling fondly, he decides that Liam needs sleep more than food right now, particularly as he polished off nearly as many of the onion rings as Emma did earlier. For his part, Killian finds himself famished, and tucks into his burger--glad that Lady Lucas remembered his love of tomatoes--with a right good will. It seems for a moment that Emma will proceed with her interrogation, but she merely fixes her father with a stern look and demands that he at least tell them if there is any danger. When he replies in the negative, she makes him promise again that they will speak on the morrow, sighs again (even deeper than before, oh Love!) and takes up her burger as well. Conversation wanes as they eat; and under his arm, Emma slowly begins to relax. 

As they finish their repast, Emma tenses slightly and quietly (almost timidly?) asks if he is ready to head home (home!). He can no more stop the ridiculous grin on his face than he can fly and bends his neck to give her a proper kiss (sorry Dave), taking care not to jostle his sleeping brother. They get a little..lost in each other and do not come back to themselves until the prince seems to suffer from a coughing fit (really Dave?). Killian favors his mate with a halfhearted glare before kissing her again (get used to it, Mate) and answering her in the affirmative verbally (just in case his initial response was not emphatic enough). The...resulting look in her eyes humbles him to his core and makes him wonder yet again if he will ever deserve this love (he will spend every moment remaining to him trying to be worthy!). He has to kiss her again (has to!). When they...eventually part, he finds that her parents and Henry have joined Regina and Robin at the counter (funny, he did not notice them move). 

With another smile, Emma slides out of the booth (he feels cold of a sudden without her warmth at his side) before turning back and gently pulling his hook to encourage his egress as well. He smoothly stands, taking care that the sleeping Liam does not fall without his support. After giving her a lingering hug, he turns to his brother and shakes him gently while calling his name. Liam awakens slowly, with confusion and a bit of wonder in his eyes (do the dead not sleep?). With Emma at his side, they ask if he is ready to leave. Emma follows his brother's gaze to where Henry is wishing his other mother (yet another thing to explain to Liam) goodnight before shyly (he must remember to ask his Swan about her seeming shyness around his brother) asking if he would mind if they all forgo their beds and instead bed down in the living area this night. She says it is for Henry, and Killian has noticed (and been warmed by) the lad's reluctance to let him out of his sight. However, he knows that Emma is also doing this for the brothers Jones--so that he and Liam need not part on this first night they have together. Just when he thinks he cannot love her more, she proves him wrong. The fond look in his brother's eyes suggests that he has seen through to her true motives as well. Ever the gentleman, he does not call attention to her sweet subterfuge, and assents to this plan. Henry joins them, and they exit the diner into the night.

Emma could poof them to the house, it is true; but she does not suggest it, and Killian enjoys the walk with his favorite people in all the realms. Killian feels a moment's unease as they cross the porch and follow Emma inside. It is just as he remembers it--just as it was as he found out he was a Dark One--just as it was as he tricked Emma into giving him Excalibur.... He looks to Emma to gauge her reaction; and although she looks sad, she brightens when she sees she has his attention (full and complete, always Love) and squeezes his arm. Sliding her hand down to his hook, she leads him over to the table and what seems to be two bundles of clothing, stating that Regina dropped some of Robin's things off for he and Liam to sleep in. She hands one of the bundles to Liam before explaining that the house has two water closets and asks Henry to take Liam up to the one not in the master bedroom (he hates that she has to softly tell Henry where said bathroom in what was/is to be his home as well) and show him how to work the taps. It is surprisingly difficult to watch his brother walk away, even though he knows he will not be going far. Liam gives him a long look before following Henry, so perhaps he is not alone in feeling the loss of even so short an absence. Towels, Emma promises brightly, are on the counter; although, from her hand wave and sheepish expression as they head up the stairs, he gathers that those towels needed a little magical help to get to that counter. 

Once they are alone (for the first time since the last time, excepting a few stolen moments in the Underworld, they stood in this room, he realizes), he turns to her with the intention to tease her--to say something to lighten the mood. She preempts him, however, with a tender look and a hand to his cheek. Softly, she asks him if he is all right. He opens his mouth to reply in the affirmative, but finds he cannot even tell her that small falsehood. Instead, he gathers her in his arms and rests his forehead on hers before simply breathing her in for a moment. He is, he admits (hating the tremor in his voice) having difficulty in forgetting what occurred the last several times they stood here...the things he said...the things he did.... She cuts him off with a fierce kiss (he responds in kind--of course he does!). When they break apart to breath, she reminds him hotly that it was her fault that he was the Dark One (admonishing him not to interrupt) and that neither of them were exactly their best selves for a time. She does not think there is anything to forgive, she asserts; but if he needs her forgiveness anyway, then he has it. Speaking quickly--as though she needs to get the words out--she tells him that the last time she was in this room, he was dead. He was dead, and she did not think she would ever see him again--that there was no way to get him back. He was dead, and she could not breath (don't do this to yourself, Love!). He was dead, and it was her fa...he cuts her off desperately with another kiss. Breaking off only to remind her that he's here...that she saved him...that he's never leaving her.... 

Holding each other tightly, the sound of the water running upstairs eventually registers, reminding them that they are not alone in the house; and they reluctantly move apart. Emma hands him the second bundle of clothing before biting her lip (why the pensive face, Love) and waving her hand to transform all of the furniture in the room (except the telescope and--oddly enough--the couch he magicked up as the Dark One) into what appears to be a grouping of feather mattresses, blankets, and pillows. Then, taking his hook in hand again, she leads him upstairs and down the hall into the master bedroom. 

The door has barely closed behind them, before Emma is in his arms again. This time just (just, ha!) holding on for a few moments before asking him if he'd like to use the shower first. He declines, and he watches as she moves over to the dresser and begins pulling out clothing, presumably her own nightwear. Coming back to where he is still standing by the door and pulls him after her to the threshold of the water closet. At his soft query (Love?!), she looks down and blushes. She wants to know if he would mind talking to her while he waits for his turn in the shower. She...simply wants to know he's there even if she cannot see him. He swears he feels his heart (or is it his half of her heart?) melt, and he has to kiss her again before nodding his assent. He follows her into the small room, where he turns around until he hears the frosted shower door close and then leans against the door-frame leading into the bedroom. He would be concerned about Emma's new-found clinginess if he were not feeling the same himself (and if it was not taking a frightening amount of his self control to not hurry down the hall to check on Liam). Instead he focuses on telling her a story about Liam and the day he received his naval commission. When he hears the water turn off, he turns around again, moving back into the bedroom to collect his clothes for the evening. Hearing her behind him, he asks if she would mind doing him the honor of talking to him while he completes his own ablutions and is rewarded with her beaming face when he chances a look over his shoulder. Smiling in response, he moves to undress and get into the shower stall. Emma's voice alleviates the slight amount of claustrophobia (since when have small spaces bothered him?!) he feels in the confined space, and he finishes in short order. Once he's dressed in his borrowed clothes, he hugs Emma again, smiling as she magics up a toothbrush for him (was that surprise on her face?!). Bad breath conquered, he takes her hand and they move out into the hall.

As they reach the landing, they can hear Henry's excited questions and Liam's patient responses; and they grin at each other before heading down the stairs.


	3. Interlude 1: Emma Swan (worries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next installment in the ‘verse that I’m calling “Saving Killian Jones and His Brother.” The previous installments in this series are: Saving My Friend’s Pirate…and His Brother, Liam Jones Misses His Little Brother, and my shorter outtake The “Awkward” Meeting of Milah Jones and Emma Swan. The series is also available on AO3. 
> 
> This interlude is intended to give a little bit of insight into Emma’s thoughts and feelings. She knows she hurt Killian, and she lost him for a little while there. She’s unbelievably happy he’s back, but she’s had a hard couple of weeks. Also, she’s suddenly got a brother-in-law (for all intents and purposes). The result is that she has some…concerns.

Emma knows she's overreacting, but knowing and stopping are two very different things. It is a good...a wonderful...problem to have...she gets that...she does.... It's just not a problem she expected to have, that's all. That's why she has suddenly discovered a heretofore desire to ramble at...and to cling to....let's not forget the clinging...there has definitely been clinging...her boyfriend. She's just nervous because she wants to impress...or at least not offend Killian's brother. This is completely normal...except for the part where he was, until recently, dead. It's just that she's used to being the center of Killian's world..and Liam is his original...person. She really just...wants him to be happy here...as part of their...family. She's also a little...concerned about the whole magic...thing.... She doesn't want Liam (or Killian, for that matter) to be frightened...or disgusted...or.... She knows that magic hasn't exactly treated him (don't think about which "him") well, and she's concerned that hers will...bother him....

That's her main...concern...or is it concerns?...at the moment...it is...but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she only feels...whole at the moment when she can see...and preferably touch...clinging is good too...the man she loves. Considering that Killian is clinging also, she doesn't think he minds that part, and his constant checking to make sure that she and Liam are still where he left them is as heartbreaking as it is adorable. It's just...Killian was dead...he was gone...and the rest of her...life...stretched out in front of her...and it was dark...and empty...and he was gone!!!.... Ok, take a deep breath Emma...look for your pirate...he's ok...he's here...he's holding you close, with his face in your hair.... Breath, Emma...he's here...Killian's still here....


	4. Interlude 2: Regina Mills (cost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next installment in the ‘verse that I’m calling “Saving Killian Jones and His Brother.” The previous installments in this series are: Saving My Friend’s Pirate…and His Brother, Liam Jones Misses His Little Brother, and my shorter outtake The “Awkward” Meeting of Milah Jones and Emma Swan. The series is also available on Tumblr. 
> 
> We’re jumping back to Regina’s POV for this interlude. Emma and Killian know that their family and friends are keeping something from them, and this is Regina dealing with that secret. I’m putting CS tags in this because the overall story is primarily about them (and the Brothers Jones), but this part is almost completely Outlaw Queen.

Interlude 2: Regina Mills (cost)

There's something terribly ironic about this situation, Regina thinks darkly. She'd appreciate that irony if she wasn't so busy trying to decide if she wants to start...crying or...screaming...or launching fireballs at...something.... Well, Roland has the crying covered, and Robin...looks like he'd like to start screaming.... That leaves her with the fireballs...all she needs now is a target.... She gets why Emma turned that stupid dwarf into a statue...it seemed terribly therapeutic.... She wonders where he is now.... Ok, Regina...this is not helping...she can be just Regina later...right now her True Love needs the Queen to handle things. 

Six months...they've been gone from Storybrooke for six months...time works differently in the Underworld...Robin has been separated from his children for six months...she has.... Oh no...Snow and David. Snow and David have been separated from their child for six months...and they don't even know...she's going to have to tell Snow White and Prince Charming that...she can't make Robin do it...that she of all people...those fireballs are sounding really good right now.... Maybe they should go...somewhere else...for a few minutes...before joining the others at the diner.... She really needs to get away from The Blue Fairy's pitying (and is that a hint of satisfaction?!) stare before she tries her hand at transmogrifying a fairy. It doesn't count as dark magic if it's not fatal, right? Ok, on that note, it's definitely time to go. She walks over to Robin and puts a hand on his arm...kisses Roland's hair; and making sure that she has all three children in tow, she poofs them all to her...to their...house. Emma's about to have house guests, and they'll need something to wear to sleep. Emma...also needs to know.... Neil is her brother, after all. But she doesn't need to know until tomorrow, Regina decides. She and Killian have been through enough, and Regina will see to it that they get at least this night of peace if it kills her...or someone else.

Ok, Regina think. First, Robin has the look of a man who seriously needs a minute to process...everything. Maybe she can give him that. She asks him to go find some clothing for Killian and Liam; but before he can leave with Roland, she gently asks Roland if he would like to help her pick out some pajamas for Henry. Roland looks back and forth between her and his father for a moment before shyly nodding. Robin puts him down reluctantly (although he shoots her a small, grateful smile), and Roland promptly attaches himself to her leg. She shoos Robin on ahead as she turns to the two younger children. Neil looks a little big now for his carrier, so she enlarges it slightly before setting up a magical...baby monitor to tell her if they start crying or if a monster attacks...it is Storybrooke after all.... With Roland clutching her leg, walking up the stairs might be...interesting; so, rather than dislodge him, she poofs them up to Henry's room. Roland seems to approve if his shy smile is anything to go by.

Clothing sorted (she popped out briefly to leave the bundles at Emma's house), they have no more excuses to prevent them from heading to the diner. She'll just have to hope that Emma and Killian...and Henry, for that matter...are too distracted by their recent adventures in death and resurrection to notice the children's growth spurts tonight. Regina may have to tell the Charmings tonight, but Emma and Killian will get their night of peace if Queen Regina has anything to say about it...and she intends to. Robin won't mind...he's really quite fond of both Emma and Killian; and Snow and David are used to keeping secrets....


	5. Chapter 3: Killian Jones (morning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to have this story done before the premier; but since that’s not going to happen (I got a little lost in Killian’s head), I thought this would be a nice place to pause since it’s about to officially become an au.
> 
> In this chapter, Killian wakes up. Both of his true loves are by his side, and he could get used to that.

Killian Jones could get used to waking in a manner such as this: with Emma's head on his chest--her hair in his mouth and tickling his nose, his arm and hand uncomfortably asleep under her, and Liam's faintly scandalized gaze directed their way from his place seated on the couch they had pushed against to wall to make room for the feather mattresses Emma had conjured up. He hopes that Liam did not have trouble sleeping since this was his first chance in he does not wish to think about how long. For his part, Killian slept much better than he expected (although he can tell from the quality of the light coming in through the windows that it it quite early yet) after the events of the last while, and he's not sure if Emma or the exhaustion he felt the previous evening was the cause--but, in his heart, he is fairly certain that it was Emma's presence and the knowledge that his brother was nearby that did it. Nothing could stop him in that moment from laying a gentle kiss on her messy curls--carefully trying not to wake her--just as nothing could stop his grin as his brother's (his brother!) eyebrow climbs due to his actions. 

He has a feeling that it will take Liam a while to become accustomed to the liberties which this realm considers commonplace from both men and women, and he is more grateful than he will ever be able to articulate that his brother will have that chance. Liam, he thinks, will certainly enjoy getting used to a realm that allows women the freedom to speak and act for themselves. Their time as sla...after their father left them had given both of the Jones brothers with a fierce hatred of seeing any person viewed as the property of someone else. And, unfortunately, that was how many men of their time viewed women...and young boys bereft of their parents. To this day Killian simply cannot fathom how anyone could view such strong and amazing people as his big brother or his Milah or his Swan as property--or merely pawns. That change is one of his favorite things about this Land Without Magic, and he has a feeling that Liam will agree. He also--he suddenly realizes, with a lightness of heart that surprises him--will need to introduce his staid and proper big brother to Tink...and to Ruby. In the meantime, he sees many more scandalized looks in his future--indeed, he is looking forward to them because they will mean that his big brother is here with him and his Swan. The thought makes him grin at his brother, and his heart leaps when Liam grins confusedly back.

Speaking of his Swan--his Love!, Killian is concerned for her. Even in sleep--though she always looks beautiful to him (oh, how beautiful!) she looks tired and worn. That is his doing, he knows, and if there had been any other way.... There was no other way--he knows that--he was not strong enough to fight the Darkness...until he was...and by that time it was too late for ought else but the most desperate of acts. That she could forgive him--that she could love him still--takes his breath away. He will do everything in his power to be worthy of that love--and of the love he can see in his brother's eyes even now. He once told Emma that he hoped that it was his job to protect her heart, and he intends to use this second chance--or is it third chance, now--to keep to that promise.

He knows that Emma fears losing him--admittedly now with good reason--and he plans to make it abundantly clear to her that he will never leave her again if he has any other choice. If a situation arises where she must again turn him dark in order to save him...well...he shall endeavor to make sure that neither of them are ever placed in that position again. He cannot even bear to think of repeating that horrifying experience (he has not words enough to even describe how it felt to have that inky darkness infect his very soul)...but he knows that he cannot stay angry with his love for taking that choice away from him when he is not...entirely...sure that he would not have acted in exactly the same manner had their positions been reversed. As for her lack of trust...well...it was well deserved. He proven himself to be as weak against the Darkness as he had feared, and she was right to lie to him about her possession of the sword at first. He knows he has her love--though he does not deserve it--he only hopes that he will be able to earn her trust once again.

Soft footsteps catch his attention, and he looks up to see Henry enter the room with two steaming cups of what he presumes to be the hot chocolate with cinnamon that is the beverage of choice in this family he seeks to truly become a part of. Henry hands one of the mugs to Liam, who nods in return before turning and smiling at Killian. Killian smiles sleepily back before feeling himself lulled back to sleep by the warmth of Emma at his side and the warmth in his heart from seeing Liam with the lad he thinks of as a so....

When Killian wakes next, Emma is not longer in his arms; but before the panic at her absence can hit him, he feels one of her hands tucked into his. He opens his eyes to see her seated by his side and conversing quietly with Liam and Henry still seated upon the couch. She smiles down at him when she notices he is awake and asks him how he is feeling. He is quick to assure her (and Liam and Henry for that matter, who are both attempting to pretend they are not listening to their exchange) that he is feeling much improved. In fact, he is slightly embarrassed that he seems to have needed more sleep than his also recently resurrected big brother. Perhaps coming back to life using the body you left behind may require more recovery time than having a new body created whole-cloth as happened in Liam’s case.

As though his waking was the signal she was waiting for--and perhaps it was--Emma stands up and offers him a hand to aid him in rising. She tells him that she's agreed to meet with her parents for lunch and answers regarding their behavior last evening. As they all head upstairs to change and freshen up, Emma holds him back for a moment. Only once Henry and Liam are out of sight does she wave her hand and restore the room to its original state. He has a feeling that this is something they need to talk about, but for now he simply pulls her in for a kiss.


End file.
